The embodiments relate to motor vehicles and in particular to a method of controlling braking in a motor vehicle.
Vehicle braking systems have been previously proposed. Braking systems typically comprise brake pads that are operated using hydraulic pressure. The hydraulic pressure may be controlled manually through a brake pedal, which further connects to a booster, a master cylinder and a combination valve. For a properly functioning brake system, the force applied at the brake pedal is transmitted through the braking system to the brake pads. The force applied by the brake pads may be correlated, but not equal to, the force applied at the brake pedal. However, under some circumstances, the force applied at the brake pedal may not be properly correlated with the force applied by the brake pads. This could occur, for example, if the motion of the brake pedal is obstructed.